


Ripe

by Satan In Purple (purple_satan)



Series: Kylux Short Fics/Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #peachgate, Anal Sex, BLOOD FUCKING EVERYWHERE, Bloodplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, I am so seriously sorry, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Rimming, Witch Hunter!Hux, Witch!Kylo, death of non-major characters, fake ass blood magic, i blame Salem the TV show for this, inaccurate descriptions and depictions of witchcraft, magic handjobs, mentions of gore, period typical misogyny/homophobia, serious blasphemy, serious sin, top!Kylo, witch hunter & witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple
Summary: There was a certain appeal to the logic behind his choice, having a witch itself lead his witch hunt.Things are going great for Witch Hunter Armitage Hux until he gets ensnared in his own trap. A Witch Hunter & Witch Kylux AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killingarkady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingarkady/gifts).



> PLEASE. HEED. THE. TAGS. K???
> 
> This one’s for you, fam. The ones who were in Reylux VC last night. Also my bae, Arkady, who inspired me with the prompt _“less feelings and more blood”_ and [Orangelightsaber](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber)’s superior fic [Cult Logic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7393114/chapters/16792828). 
> 
> Please keep in mind there were an amalgam of things that inspired me to write this, one of which was the TV show Salem. It does not portray any pagan religions correctly, and might be sensitive/offensive to some in its portrayal of both Paganism and/or possibly Christianity, as there is blasphemy during one scene.

\--

 

There was a certain _appeal_ to the logic behind his choice, having a witch itself lead his witch hunt.

Employing him of course had its own pitfalls he was having to constantly navigate, but the idea of having them pick off each other until only the bones were left was an exceptional idea. Inspired.

The problem his father, the late Reverend Brendol Hux had --besides his imbibing and fornicating with the servants-- was the exact extent of his religious zeal. His inability to grasp the notion that perhaps when fighting supernatural beings such as witches they had to fight fire with fire, not just God and the Holy Scriptures.

That same zeal was exactly what got the good Reverend Hux killed in the end.

Hux woke up one morning before school to find his father’s bloody carcass on their dining room table, chest split wide from sternum to pubis, intestines looping up and stuffed haphazardly into his mouth. When he called for the servants to dispose of him, including his illegitimate mother, he found them too dispatched in similarly bizarre ways. Surveying the massacre in the night he somehow avoided, he looked up to find one hanging from the ceiling, dripping blood onto the floor.

If witches were going to be creative, so could he.

Armitage Hux sighs, remembering the scene from his childhood that left him orphaned in his father’s meager estate. Inhales another soothing drag of the rolled tobacco leaves in between his long fingers, blowing the smoke in the direction of the full moon, as they slog through the woods. He clutches his favorite rifle, a comforting presence in his hands.

It’s a red moon, blood moon, hanging low and full in the sky, like a forbidden fruit waiting to be plucked. It’s the reason they’re out tracking another one tonight, another witch. Because though he did not become a Reverend, Hux did take up his father’s mantle to continue killing witches in his stead.

He’s unsure how many they have to their name now, but covens have fallen to his own witch’s crimson blade, cleaved in two while they muttered their blasphemous incantations.

He’s led down long, wooded paths. Leaf-strewn ground, the snapping of twigs underfoot the only sound other than their quiet breaths. Kylo is almost preternaturally silent, a hooded wraith weaving sinuously between the branches and leaves. Hux softens his own footfalls, hoping not to give away their position. Fall is in the air around them, the smell of campfires and wet leaves and dirt, as they make their way towards and into a clearing, the ruby moon now in perfect view. Hux wonders if it’s a lunar eclipse, the way the moon is so dark in the sky. His witch has told him many things not allowed in his studies; about the science they know and hold close. About the seasons, the movement of the the planets in the sky. The tides and how the earth keeps the moon close to it, forever doomed to orbit around it.

Kylo tilts his head, quickens his pace.

The prey has been scented.

Hux begins to speak, but Kylo presses a warm hand over his mouth. Shakes his head twice, drawing a dagger and drawing closer. Close enough Hux can smell his heady musk that permeates his clothes. The smell of leather, tanned and dyed. The acrid tang of ozone, and something sweet like vanilla. In the wan moonlight, he only briefly sees the light bounce off the flat of the blade, before Kylo is behind him, pinning his arms to his sides and up against the nearest tree.

Once he has Hux’s wrists in a crushing grip, he presses against him. Hard.

He realizes the snap of the trap closing too late.

Startled, the rifle drops from his hands going off with a loud _crack,_ as it echoes through the woods. The forest is suddenly a flurry of noise, animal chitter and howl. Birds take flight, the sound of their beating wings like the quickening pace of his heart thumping in his chest.

Kylo pants against him, breath moist on the back of his neck as he brings the knife’s blade up to rest under his jaw. Not the silver one he had before, but one made out of a red stone. The one he uses to snuff the life out she-devils, out of his own kind. The one he’s seen slid into more bodies than he can count, at his own behest. In the corner of his eyes he can see the color of it, like dried blood in the moonlight.

Kylo presses the blade close enough to Hux’s throat he can feel the sharp edge in the skin of his neck like a promise, a lover’s kiss with teeth.

He does not move, life literally balancing on the edge of a knife. His witch could easily slit his jugular from this position. It would all be over quick. Blood painting the ground as it spurts gouts from his body.

“I thought we were hunting tonight,” Hux hisses between clenched teeth. “Stop this nonsense.”

“I have my quarry.”

“You gave your word I’d be safe until our contract was complete.” He growls, shifting, but it only makes Kylo’s wicked blade slide across his skin unassisted. The cut is shallow, stings. It wells into one fat drop at the edge he can’t see, but can feel beading on his neck.

“One day I will kill you, Hux,” Kylo whispers huskily into the shell of his ear. “I’ll drain you. Bathe in your blood.” He presses his head to Hux’s temple, as he presses his hips against the swell of his ass. “The thought excites you. The idea of one of my kind _\--of me--_ taking you.”

“I’m no sodomite,” Hux bites out, shivering at the thought. His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. Kylo chuckles but doesn’t press the blade harder.

 _“Liar._ You may have not partook, but you wish to. I see your mind, your dark fantasies. A lover holding you down, your body pliant underneath their weight.”

Hux stiffens in response, but Kylo sheathes the blade. His hand comes up to grip Hux’s jaw painfully hard, tilting his head so he he can lick the drop rolling down Hux’s neck, smearing red. “Your anger makes your blood smell like brimstone. But you taste-- like peaches. Your body _\--your desire--_ ripe, ready for the taking.”

He feels invisible hands caressing his arms, his legs, his jaw. Pinning his hands and pushing his legs apart. Kylo’s weight is solid against him, pinning him to tree, and he can feel the rough bark digging into his face, smell the resinous sap in his nostrils. Snarling, he pushes back against Kylo, but that only earns him another low chuckle as he grinds his ass into the other man’s length, his own cock already painfully hard.

“I’ll be good to you,” Kylo whispers, nipping at his clothed shoulder. “Better to you than you treated any of your whores. You won’t bleed,” he licks the cut at Hux’s neck again, tonguing the split skin. “Unless you want to.”

Hux lets out a breathy moan and the ghostly hands suddenly release him; he almost falls to the ground without their support. Kylo spins him around, pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth he opens his lips for. Tongues tangling and teeth scraping, it's a vicious kiss from an equally vicious man. He clamps onto Kylo’s bottom lip, drawing blood until the kiss tastes as much like a wet, warm mouth, as it does the coppery tang of blood. Kylo draws back as Hux chases his lips, grinning wolfishly. He pushes his leg between Hux’s, grinding his clothed erection against his thigh. Their lips meet again, and Hux tugs off Kylo’s hood to fist his hands in the other man’s longer, dark locks. Runs the tip of his tongue over Kylo’s split lip experimentally, feels as his body trembles momentarily.

A wolf howls in the distance, wet leaves squelching underneath their boots. Kylo pushes Hux to the sodden ground, a bed of pine needles and fallen leaves the only cushion as a heavy hand forces him to his knees.

“I'm not an offering, Ren,” Hux spits venomously, teeth barred and bloody. “Not to you, or your heathen gods. Your mistake was releasing me from your witchcraft.” He grabs Kylo by the knees and tries to bring him down but is met with a firm slap across the face that splits his own lip, makes his ears ring. Kylo stands unmoved, towering over him. He clicks his tongue, then has his dagger back in his hand. Running the flat of the blade against Hux’s shirt, he pops the fastenings open along the way. Traces the blade back up Hux’s skin, parting fabric to expose his pale, freckled chest to the cool night air.

Hux shivers, nipples pebbling as a breeze passes. Kylo circles one gently with the blade, light enough to only leave a raised, angry trail on his flesh. Just a scratch.

“So fragile. So pale. Where is your god now, _Armitage_?”

The old Psalm comes back to him immediately, unbidden. A lifetime of scriptures, of his father’s sermons. Being on his knees in the pews for hours, praying for forgiveness for being such a wicked boy, an unworthy boy. A useless boy, unfit to keep the name and follow in his father’s footsteps. Weak-willed, thin as a slip of paper.

 _“_ _The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.”_ He stops as Kylo gives him an amused look, trailing the knife around his other nipple.

“Continue.”

Hux’s voice is louder this time. _“He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.”_

He’s not prepared when Kylo makes the first cut, stifles a moan as just the tiniest amount of pressure is added to the blade and it scores his skin. The edges bead and well with tiny rivulets of blood.

_“Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.”_

Another cut, Kylo begins punctuating each word out of his lips with a tiny nick on his bared flesh. _“Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life--”_ He gasps as Kylo drops the dagger and kisses him again, teeth and lips hungrily consuming any patch of flesh they meet.

 _“--And I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever,”_ Hux breathes out, shuddering as Kylo palms his hard length through the fabric of his trousers.

“So good for me, little lamb. Now get on your hands and knees.”

Hux’s limbs move almost of their own accord, as he settles himself in the same position he prefers his women.

“Undo your trousers. Bare yourself to me.”

He complies, pulling his trousers down along with his drawers. Baring himself in the moonlight of the clearing, he does not know what to expect next, only that it will likely hurt him. If any of the couplings he’s had with virgin women, how they cried when he took their maidenhead, are akin. What he does not expect is Kylo dipping his head down and licking a stripe from his scrotum to his asshole. Kylo laves the tight furl of flesh, fingers bruising as they hold him apart like splitting a fruit wide open. He dips his tongue in, warm and wet, a firm pressure on the tight ring of muscle. Continues as Hux gasps, nonsense spilling unbidden from his mouth.

He whimpers when Kylo finally retreats, leaving him empty again. Hears the rustling of Kylo’s robes as he searches inside them. He looks over his shoulder and finds Kylo opening a phial, a foul smelling unguent inside.

“To ease discomfort,” Kylo tells him, dipping his fingers in, coating them in the salve. “I don’t want to hurt this part of you tonight." He trails his fingers over Hux’s buttocks, before slipping two deftly inside of him. "You bruise so easily, like crushing fruit.”

Though Hux thought he was ready for such an intrusion, he is not. He yelps at the unexpected invasion.

“Shhh, shh. I want you to be able to take all of me,” Kylo whispers, voice is even deeper, huskier than normal. He crooks his fingers and Hux sees stars behind his closed eyes, the movement of the planets, the seasons. Twisted threads unraveling. He feels the phantom sensation of Kylo pressing into his mind as he fingers him open.

He feels flayed, a helpless creature at a killer’s feet, a creature vivisected on a table. To feel so open-- so _raw_. No wonder sodomy is so forbidden. No wonder he has helped hang men and women alike for experiencing such earthly rapture, such ecstasy at the hand of man.

“Look at you, panting like one of your whores. A preacher’s son bending over for a witch, allowing the most intimate of acts. The violation-- the _desecration,_ of his body. Sodomy.”

A wolf howls again in the distance and Kylo bears down on him, replacing his fingers. He breeches Hux with the head of his cock slowly at first, it’s length slick with the same balm he used on his fingers. He presses until Hux can feel the sharp jut of his hipbones against his ass, feeling fuller than he ever has before, stretched and split like the fragile skin of a fruit.

“I knew you were a virgin to this way,” Kylo laughs, pinning him down to the damp ground like a butterfly. Helpless. Ensnared.

“You’re beautiful in the moonlight, Hux. You have given yourself to me now, we are bound. Wrapped in the strings of fate. By this full moon I bind you as _my own creature,_ as you have made me yours.”

He lets out a strangled moan as Kylo shifts back on his knees, entering him roughly again. Kylo rakes his nails down his sides before finding purchase on his hips, setting a pace worthy of a common whore. He keens as Kylo fucks him, fist wrapping around a chunk of his copper hair and pulling until his head is tilted up, back bowing. He places a guiding hand on his hip, pulling the smaller man onto his lap.

“I want to carve my name into your skin. Want to slit your belly open, play with your innards. Want to be inside you even further than I am now,” Kylo rasps into his ear, hips snapping up into him as Hux screams until his throat feels raw, ghostly hands wrapping themselves around his weeping cock, cupping his balls.

“Flesh and flesh, blood and blood. You are corrupted now, I mark you.”

The heady sound of skin slapping against skin fills his ears, their moans echoing in the clearing. “Your god will turn his back on you. Your pleas to him will fall on deaf ears.”

You. Are. _Mine,_ ” Kylo roars, his hand at Hux’s neck choking him. He brutally thrusts into him one more time before he lets go, coming in warm spurts as Hux’s vision darkens around the edges. Before his vision goes out completely, he knocks the back of his head into what he hopes is Kylo’s face. The hand drops as Hux hears the crunch of Kylo’s nose being broken. A reward for his efforts.

Hux gasps, taking in dizzying gulps of the night air, scrambling to pull himself off of Kylo’s lap. He can feel come trickling out of him, the heavy weight of his own cock still hard between his thighs. The emptiness now that Kylo is no longer inside him, fucking him.

It feels as though he’s been hollowed, carved out into something entirely new now, purpose no longer known.

Kylo’s broad hands are cupping his nose. Blood is spilling freely from between them, trailing down his forearms and onto his cloak. His eyes glitter as he takes in Hux’s flushed cheeks, the shallow cuts on his torso, his still hard cock flushed and weeping precum from its head. It only takes a few pumps of Kylo’s ghostly hands on his cock for him to come, shuddering as ropes of white spurt onto the ground between them. They glisten in the moonlight, before being absorbed by the earth beneath. A shiver runs up Hux’s spine as he remembers what Kylo said and claps his hand to where the other man bit his shoulder. The area radiates with white-hot pain. He winces as he rises on unsteady legs like a newborn foal, Kylo making no attempt to help him up.

Grasping the edges of his cloak, he pulls it closed to stop his body from involuntarily shivering, already missing the warmth of the other man’s body pressed tightly against his.

“Your contract is hereby severed,” Hux spits, as he pulls up his drawers and trousers. His hair is hanging limply in his face, both blood and mud caking his face. He turns to meet Kylo’s eyes, glittering like unfathomable pits in the darkness. The shallow cuts on his body sting, as the rough fabric of his clothes rasp over the wounds. “I don’t know what _shite_ you're on about tonight, but the next time I see you-- _I will not hesitate to kill you, Kylo Ren._ ”

He spits bloody on the ground, sealing his promise. Red strings mix with phlegm. He feels the coppery taste of his own lifeblood compete with the bile in the back of his mouth as he steels his spine and brushes his matted hair out of his face. 

Kylo just laughs, a bone chilling sound that echoes in the clearing. He gets up from the ground, dripping blood that blossoms into red flowers shooting up from the earth. Their stalks grow like weeds, budding, as crimson petals unfurl to a darker center. He wipes the blood off his chin, smearing it across his cheek and gives Hux a wolfish, predatory smile. His flowers wilt in the moonlight, crumbling and joining the earth they sprung from once more.

“You are but my lamb to slaughter when the time is right,” Kylo says as walks into the woods, tattered cloak fluttering behind him. Hux grabs his discarded rifle and shoots but Kylo stops the chunk of metal in flight. His hand is outstretched, fingers splayed, as it drops harmlessly to the ground.

“I will come for you when you are ready.”

He gives Hux one more glance, a smile playing on his full lips, as he walks further into the woods. A trail of flowers that begin and end their lives in an instant follow in his wake, furling and unfurling before turning to ash.

Hux does not follow him, though he wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Hux is reciting good ol' Psalm 23 during that one scene. I am so sorry I know I am wicked and going to hell ;-;
> 
> if that didn't deter you... we should be friends. for more kylux hell, weird ass writing shit and fandom wank, follow me on tumblr @ [purple-satan-fic](http://purple-satan-fic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
